Jenny
by allyaustin
Summary: He's got his eyes set on her. He wants her and he'll have her. No matter how long it takes. Two shot. Based off Jenny by Walk the Moon. Raura.


**Summary: He's got his eyes set on her. He wants her and he'll have her. No matter how long it takes. Two shot.**

**A/N: If you haven't you should really listen to Jenny by Walk The Moon. That song is what this is based off and it's rated m. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_you got curves like the ocean, gonna take it in slow motion_

Ever since the day he laid eyes on her, she was beautiful to him. No not beautiful. That was a complete understatement. She was **more**.

There wasn't a true word to describe her beauty.

She was this ball of positivity. Her way of having fun included eating gogurt and telling lame jokes. She was full of energy and she could easily give you happiness but there was _another_ side of her.

One that not everyone got to see. Although, it was one that _he_ gladly took to notice. He wasn't sure she knew what she did to him but he only wish she knew.

Her curvaceous body was his main focus. It was his new craze. His new _desire_.

He craves her. Wants her in every way possible. But he can't have her.

One of such delicacy as herself, can't be rushed. It requires time and he's going to wait how long he has to until he can call her his. Until he can finally be _hers_.

Patience is vital. It is key. He continues to think. Plot after plot. And she's worth every second he waits. The temptation only grows and there's only so much he can contain.

His mind is challenging him. Daring him but he's sticking to his heart because he knows it's right. He knows she's not just some _thing_ but _much_ **much** more than that.

And he's in deep.

_got emotions that'll make it last_

She has everything that makes her so worth waiting for. She's one of a kind in his eyes.

He feels like a predator and she's the prey. He has to be cautious and move in slow.

She drives him crazy. Borderline.

He can't help himself when he stares. From the start, he had always been attracted to her. The attraction only grew.

It was as if she was drawing him in and fooling with his heart but she didn't even know it.

She doesn't even have the knowledge that she's got him wrapped around her fingers.

That she's the reason he's always breathless.

_you got freckles on your shoulder, ammunition like a soldier and visions, ambitions to be the best_

Laura has always been ambitious. She's always been realistic with what she wants to do with her career. Her future.

She wants to succeed in the best way possible. She has her fair share of nuisances that doubt her but she doesn't give up.

To him, there's nothing more _sexy_ than a girl who knows what she wants. Who's thought out and planned who she knows she's going to be.

A girl who's persistent, strong, defiant and committed to herself.

_j-j-j-Jenny's got a body just like an hourglass but i'm taking my time, i'm taking my time_

When she walks into the room, his breath hitches. Woah. _Woah_. She's never looked more breathtaking. Almost as if it was all effortless.

He feels his pants tighten a little as he subtly checks her out. He knows this is wrong but the way her body looks in that dress sends him to his all time high.

"Ross?" She says a little shyly. He's so evidently caught up in his thoughts about her that it takes a few seconds before reality flashes back to him.

He lifts his gaze slightly to meet hers but his eyes apparently have others plans. They travel lower and lower around her body and his mind goes blank. He then hears his name again.

"I, I mean yeah Laura?" He squeaks out but quickly pulls himself together by clearing his throat awkwardly.

She raises an amused eyebrow before shaking it off. Her face brightens a little when she catches his facial expression. It almost intense and she feels like she's closed in under his heated gaze.

"Uh.." She begins. "D-do I look okay?" She whispers timidly, completely afraid to speak up louder.

"You look amazing." He says quite blantly with as much confidence he can manage.

She can't help the wide grin that spreads across her face when she hears his answer. Her faces feels like a tomato as she tries to avoid contact with him.

But with her luck, it doesn't work.

_I wanna be the sand inside that hourgla_ss

They've been here for only a few minutes but it seems like ages.

He hasn't seen her since they've gotten here but his mind still can't erase the memory of how she looked.

The way her body was practically mocking him. Calling him.

He tries to rid his mind of any negative thoughts but it doesn't work.

The sound of her giggling is what snaps him from his thoughts. His eyes search through the room and he finds her.

His chest tenses up once he sees the scene unraveling in front of him.

He doesn't like it one bit.

Ross feels almost hurt. Betrayed yet he has no exact reason to be.

She's flush against _his_ body and she's laughing uncontrollably as he whispers things into her ear.

She's acting nonchalant and as if it doesn't mean a thing. He tries to resist the urge to stand and stay where he is.

But every second he stays, it's like **torture**.

He tries to convince himself it's nothing and to stay calm. His feet are begging him to move.

He has to be patient. Jealously won't get him anywhere and he knows it.

Then suddenly he's standing by her. He's grabbing her hand and pulling her arubtly out the door and leaving her new found male companion bemused.

She's trying to resist and pull away from him but he's too enraged to let go. He keeps dragging her further and further.

He finally haults to a stop and her pleas for him to let her loose finally salter. She's glaring at him dangerously but he couldn't care less.

"What the fuck is your problem?" She yells but he just stares at her in awe. "Why did you pull me out of there like that?!"

He chuckles slyly. That's all he does and that angers her even more.

"Answer me!" She cries out. "This isn't funny just fucking answ-"

She doesn't get a chance to finish because his lips are suddenly attached to hers feverishly and she responds almost immediately. Her fingers entangling around his wrists as his stay planted on her face.

His lips move softly along hers and she whimpers out a moan when he flicks his tongue out against her bottom lip. She obilges and opens her mouth.

She can't think straight and her mind goes blank as she falls into the feeling of immense wonders. He smiles against her lips and then suddenly his hands are all around her body and she _knows_ there's no going back.

_Take it slow, oh, oh, gonna make it last_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Reviews, maybe. Oh and part two will be up soon!**


End file.
